When the forest comes crashing down
by DaughterofthemostHigh
Summary: There is a massive storm that is tearing the forest that Sunstar's clan lives in apart, and his clan along with it. causing Sunstar too question just how much hope there is left. (challenge for Lightclan Lost hope)


**A/N **constructive criticism welcome, but please no flames.

Allegiances:

Leader: Sunstar

Deputy:m

Mottlebelly

Med-cat: leafpelt (Apprentice: Moonpaw)

Warriors:

Rockpelt (apprentice: Softpaw)

Windfoot (apprentice: Smoothpaw)

Stormheart (apprentice: N/A)

Queens:

Maplepelt (Kits: Dirtkit, Branchkit)

Elders:

N/A

Sunstar sat on top of a fallen log, the wind howled through the camp, tugging at his fur, Sunstar was lost in thought, remembering what his clan was like before the great storm. It was a great clan, ruling over a massive forests of towering Oak and Maple trees, but then it came, a mighty storm with wind so mighty it knocked even the greatest trees onto the ground. He had lost five good warriors to this storm, and it didn't look like it was coming to a stop anytime soon. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Maplepelt calling his name.

"Sunstar!" she yowled across the camp, "My kits are going to starve to death if we don't get some food soon!" She desperately meowed to him. "I know, Maplepelt, but if I send out another hunting patrol I don't know if they will return, and we are weak enough as it is." He responded "But Sunstar, we must do something!" She meowed her voice getting faint as she returned to the nursery to comfort her mewling kits.

Sunstar got up, moving from his seat on top of the log to his den, a natural cave created by boulders falling into place and holding each other up. He lay down in his nest, Maplepelts voice echoing in his ears _"We must do something!" _He got up, stalking up to the entrance to his den, " Rockpelt, Stormheart, I need you to go out and get some prey, bring Softpaw with you and make it fast. When you get back make sure the prey is taken to the nursery first." "Yes Sunstar, they said in unison bounding out of the camp, fur flat against there bodies from the wind and rain pelting them from all sides. He lay back down in his nest.

He drifted in and out of sleep for a while, until he heard another large crack of a trunk splitting and falling to the earth, he sat up in his nest and called out for his deputy "Mottlebelly, take Stormheart and go find the patrol and bring them back, I was stupid to send them hunting." He said. "Are you sure you want to leave the c-" he was cut off by Sunstar growling, "Are you second guessing my orders? Go!" Mottlebelly darted out of his den, Stormheart following suit.

Sunstar lay in his den, his mind drifting, _'where is the hope for this clan? even if we survive the storm surely we will have starved to death.' _He thought, _'Where are you, Starclan? Why did you leave me when I needed you the most?' _There was another loud crack in the distance, and Sunstar walked out of his den, unable to stay inside any longer.

He padded across the camp to the nursery, "I think I'm going to have you move your kits into the warriors den, Maplepelt, you will be warmer in there because there are more cats sleeping in there." Maplepelt twitched her tail in response, obviously not happy about the idea, but acknowledging the need. "I just settled Dirtkit and Branchkit down for a nap, once they wake up I will move them." Sunstar left the den, satisfied with her response.

Sunstar returned to his den and there were two more loud cracks, one right after the other. Getting up and walking to the entrance he stood and watched as a tree crushed the entrance to the camp, and his deputy who was just emerging through it, and then he heard the rustle of leaves and looked up to see a tree falling directly toward his den. He didn't have time to react before the tree slammed right in front of the entrance, blocking any exit, and brushing the den just enough that one of the boulders was knocked out of place, rolling back onto Sunstar, and ending his life.

**A/N** hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a review!


End file.
